Stay
by London Lane
Summary: It only took a week.
1. The Challenge

**Chapter 1 - The Challenge  
**

Autumn had come to Hogwarts; the air had become chillier, the wind colder, and the leaves on the trees turning a crisp reddish-orange. As the young girl closed her hand around the leaf, her brown eyes softened and she smiled.

Ginny Weasley loved this time of year.

Now, gazing up at the sky, she watched the clouds roll in, the vast space overhead becoming darker, nastier, and angier. She kept her smile in place as she bowed her head and turned to leave, feeling the first drops on rainwater on her bare shoulders. Ginny picked up her cloak on the way inside and wrapped it around her body. Just as she entered the castle, a rumble of thunder made itself known outside.

Ginny turned and watched the heavy, torrential rain slash against the glass windows which overlooked the grounds. As she made her way down the hall she idly wondered why it was so silent, except for the noise of the storm, and climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She felt mildly guilty when she came across the Fat Lady who had apparently been fast asleep, and was very grumpy having just been woken up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked, yawning widely. "It's late. Better get inside before a Prefect catches you."

"What time is it?" Ginny said, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

"Well past curfew I can tell you that. Now, dear, to bed with you, please."

Ginny sighed and climbed through the entrance hole when the Fat Lady swung forward. The common room was dark and she nearly stumbled getting into her dorm. She fell against her pillows, pulled the blanket tighter around herself, and let the oddly soothing storm carry her off to sleep.

* * *

"You got in late last night," observed Hermione as she set her bag down beside her chair and took a seat. 

Glancing around the Great Hall, Ginny took notice of the students coming in; two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and a few than eager looking Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini looked curiously around themselves, and narrowed their eyes in distaste. A pair of gray eyes locked onto brown and Ginny blinked, fully realizing now that Malfoy's eyes had roamed over toward her.

As she looked down, she asked Hermione, "Why are they all here?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" her friend whispered back anxiously. "The Professors thought it might be a nice idea to have a Masquerade Ball. I think it's a brilliant idea, actually."

"Only because you can get a date," said Ginny sullenly.

"What? That's not what I meant."

"You're being gawked at…"

And surely enough as Hermione lifted her head to scan the room, Ernie MacMillian grinned at her sheepishly. He was chatting with Hannah Abbott in the next few seconds as if nothing had even occurred.

"He's a nice bloke," muttered Harry as he sat down across from the girls suddenly. They looked a little startled to see him. "McGonagall told me to come down here. Ron should be along shortly, he was just finishing up a Transfiguration essay."

"I think is a stupid idea," said Ginny roughly, glaring at the parchment in front of her. "If we get partnered up, I'm not going. Who knows, I might end up with Neville."

"That's horrible!" said Hermione, looking appalled.

"So, you're saying that anyone in here would be better qualified than him?" Harry asked. "Even a Slytherin?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't see why not. I mean, Malfoy's attractive enough. Yes, I think going with him would be an excellent idea, and then maybe later we could find a private area."

Harry's emerald eyes widened and Ginny smiled.

"That's not funny," he said, his face paling.

"Oh, you're such a worry-wart, Harry. Do you actually think I'd be seen with a Death eater at something so formal?"

"People have been changing a lot around here, Gin, so maybe you could." He said.

Ginny thought that was very amusing.

* * *

Draco stared idly at the quill in front of him and listened as more students filed in and talked about what an injustice this whole situation was. He snorted as he thought of whom he may be paired with. Looking around the room, he thought that just about any of these girls would love to be on his arm, even someone like Ginny Weasley. 

She wasn't like the others. He had seen it when she dated Blaise for a few months.

"This is ridiculous!" Pansy shrieked, slamming her fist on the table. "I don't want to be paired with a dumbass, incompetent guy!"

"Why not just go with Malfoy? It's no different." Blaise sniggered.

"You're a real prick," Malfoy sneered.

"Naturally," Blaise smirked.

Draco lifted his head and locked eyes with the redhead across the room again.

* * *

As she stared the students down, Professor Minerva McGonagall scribbled something on the parchment in front of her. As she expected, several from her House had in fact started to shout across the room at others.

This in turn made Harry and Ginny laugh loudly as Ron entered and looked around. Hermione ushered him over with a sharp nod of her head. As he crumbled into a seat beside his sister, things had quieted considerably.

"Now, I have made a list of potential partners for you all."

"Potential?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said lightly. "You will spend a length of a week with them, no more, and if by the end of the week, you do not find them suitable for you, you can come to me and I will switch your partner."

"So, it's like a trade off, then?" Ron said, finally speaking since he had arrived.

"Sounds like it," Harry muttered.

Hermione looked amused by the entire thing. "This may be good for us after all."

As it was, the list of pairings was put up in one hour's time from the start of the meeting, as McGonagall exited. Hermione was the first to look down the rows of names and find her own. Next were Harry, Ron, Ernie, and Hannah.

Ginny had been watching this ordeal from her seat, a frown on her lips. Then she caught sight of Pansy and Blaise moving forward, Draco had stayed behind like she had.

Hermione cast a glance over her shoulder as she headed back toward her table and sat down. "It's not so bad," she said, reluctantly persuading the other girl to go up there.

"Who did you get?"

Hermione's eyes flickered lightly and a soft smile formed on her lips. "Blaise Zabini."

She watched the tall Slytherin go back to his group, staring her down all the way there.

Ginny started to chuckle when Ron and Harry came back, both looking annoyed.

"Well, boys?" Hermione giggled. "Let's hear it."

"I got Pansy Parkinson…" Ron said glumly.

"Luna is my partner," Harry said a little too excitedly.

"But she's not here…" Ginny said quickly.

"Oh, she's here somewhere." Hermione said with a grin.

Ginny sighed and stood up, walking past everyone to get to the parchment that was stuck to a large bulletin board. As she looked down the rows to find her name, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning quickly, she spotted Malfoy standing behind her, looking smug and uncomfortable.

"Are you going to stare at me or check the list?" he snapped irritably.

Rolling her eyes, she found her name and with a gasp she backed up into Draco. He grunted softly as she happened to step on his foot. Brown met gray and she frowned.

"You don't need to check it," she said awkwardly. "_I'm_ your partner."

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Ginny gathered her hair into a ponytail and turned around to face Hermione. "He just stood there and didn't say anything?" she asked. "That's very uncharacteristic."

"Yeah and what was more he looked like he didn't hate the idea." Hermione said, her quill poised in her teeth.

"Ha! Malfoy simply looked like he was about to have a stroke when I gave him the news, pompous jerk," Ginny growled. "He's got such an ego."

"Why did Harry get the good partner?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh, he's not the only one. Ernie and Hannah are going together and they're thrilled."

The door to the dorm opened suddenly and Lavender walked in. She threw her bag on her bed and flopped down onto it with a sigh. She glanced at the other girls and shoved her hair behind her ear.

"I got partnered up with Seamus!" she said anxiously.

"You're not happy about that?" Ginny asked.

Lavender smiled slightly. "Not particularly."

Hermione sat up and crossed her legs underneath her. "Well, if it helps, I got paired with Zabini, and Ginny with Malfoy."

"_Malfoy_?"

"Yeah."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Lavender, enough, I get it!" Ginny sighed. "What am I going to do?" she groaned.


	2. False Pretense

**Chapter 2 – False Pretense**

A week later, Ginny was sitting in the back of the library doing an assignment for Potions when Malfoy came strolling in. He set his bag down on the table furthest from her and slumped into one of the chairs, looking exhausted. Ginny thought that maybe telling off students and reporting the troublemakers to Professors was tiring.

They hadn't talked or really seen much of each other since they were paired up, and frankly that was just how she liked it. Not seeing or speaking to Malfoy was just that way she preferred her relationship with him. Though, sadly, this time she was instructed to try and get along with him, for the sake of Gryffindor.

Just as she bent her head to continue her work, she heard him say, "Do you see something you like, Weaselette?"

He was standing beside her table, smirking down at her. He picked up the piece of parchment she was working on and scanned it, his gray eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"What are you--?" Ginny stammered before he set it back down.

"This is wrong," he said, his finger sliding across the page to grab her quill. Briefly, his hand brushed her.

"What are you doing?" she finally managed.

"Correcting this atrocity," he frowned. "What does it look like?"

"But that's _my_ paper!" shrieked the redhead as she stood and raised her chin defiantly, her gaze hard. "I want you to get your filthy hands off on my things."

"If you want a date for this dance, Weasley, I suggest you mind your attitude."

"I didn't ask for you to be my partner. I'd gladly trade up."

Draco blinked at her and ruffled his blonde hair with one hand. "You should be glad I've not went to McGonagall yet."

"Why is that?" Ginny snapped.

He chuckled softly at her anger and flicked a piece of hair from out of her eyes. "Because having a Malfoy on your arm would improve even your ever-so-climbing popularity."

"Don't be such a conceited git," Ginny said, rolling up her parchment and sticking it in her bag. "You just know that if you go to switch that you'll end up with someone worse."

"No one could be worse than you," Draco scoffed arrogantly.

"Not even Hermione or Luna?" challenged Ginny with a smirk of her own.

Malfoy's sneer fell back into place. "Granger's smart and probably more experienced than you or any of your friends – maybe I could see what she knows."

"Don't you…"

"And Lovegood's not particularly too unpleasant to be around, either. I could always open her up, in more ways than one," Draco finished the last as an afterthought, just to see Ginny's face go red with anger.

"You listen to me, Malfoy," Ginny snarled, her wand trembling in her hand as she held it up. "Don't you _dare_ touch them, or so help me I will kill you."

"Such an empty threat from such a little girl," Draco said and turned on his heel to go back to his seat.

Ginny grabbed him before he could get there. "I mean it," she said, her lip twitching.

"I'm sure you do. Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do." He yanked from her grasp and walked away; Ginny watched him sit down and pull out at least two rolls of parchment, grab a quill as well, and start writing.

Scowling, the redhead grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and stormed out of the library.

Draco smirked at her retreating back. So, he had managed to ruffle a little bit of her.

The next few weeks would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

"Damn," she hissed as she reentered the common room.

Hermione and Lavender were working on something when Ginny came in. They looked up unexpectedly. "Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked.

"How are you guys doing with your partners?" Ginny wondered as she sat down beside them. _Care to take Malfoy off my hands? Too bad the time limit to 'make nice' is up, and I'm stuck._

"Well, since this one week only thing is up, Blaise's been a lot more content than usual. I think he was trying to get me mad at him during the week so I would switch to someone else, but I guess I just don't bother that easily. Why, did Malfoy do something that bugged you?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, we haven't really talked since we were paired up, actually. Today he tried to get a rise out of me."

"So, now you're stuck and you're looking for a way out?" Lavender muttered, sticking her quill beside her ear. This vaguely reminded Ginny of someone.

"Hey," she asked them, "How's Harry doing with Luna?"

"They seem very cozy with each other lately," Hermione said softly. "It's nice, actually, that he's happy for a change."

"Seamus isn't so bad," Lavender intervened, having been bothered that no one asked.

"That's good." Ginny smiled faintly.

"Blaise's really very nice," Hermione said suddenly. "I mean, I know he's a Slytherin and everything, but there's just something about him. This past week with him has been very comforting."

"Don't say it, 'Mione!" Ginny looked like she had just killed something. "You are not falling for him…"

As Hermione stood to leave the other two, she turned back as she reached the entrance back to the hall. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

She worked close beside him the entire day. They presently sat in an empty corridor, his hand resting on her knee as he read the book she held up. It had nothing to do with dancing, it was something her father had given her, and she decided he was the one she wanted to share it with.

"So, wait a minute," Harry stopped reading for a second and blinked. "She's part of the sky?"

Luna smiled at him and leaned to brush her lips against his cheek. She let her lips move against his ear before saying, "She's a star, Harry. He's been searching for her as a present to the girl he loves."

The raven-haired boy blushed slightly as shy Luna Lovegood moved from him, her large eyes searching his.

"That sounds like a nice story," Harry said. He swallowed nervously and pushed a hand through his hair. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Luna nodded.

"I know you probably don't want to, and it's okay if you don't, but I was wondering if you'd go out with me."

Luna kissed him softly and smiled against his mouth. "Yes," she whispered. "Of course I will."

* * *

He bumped into her as he turned to leave, knocking himself back into the wall as he did. He smirked at her and the expression she gave him. She hadn't heard a word.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Draco smiled deviously at the little Weaselette and relished the pain he would inflict on her if he told.

"Well, I've just discovered something interesting…" he said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Ginny asked.

"It seems that Potter has found himself a new companion."

To his surprise, Ginny stared at him, unflinchingly, and unhurt by this announcement. "That's really nice for him. I'm happy."

He stared at her, unwilling to shake the feeling that she meant it. "You don't like him anymore?"

"Why should I? Ginny snapped. "He's kind of a jerk when it comes down to it."

Draco smirked at her.

"Have you moved on?" he pried.

"From him, yes, but I haven't been able to keep a boyfriend."

"Is that so?" he took a step forward and grasped her chin delicately, letting his finger skim lightly over her jaw. He felt her shudder.

"Yes," she said quietly. Their eyes locked and she took a breath.

Taking that as a sign that she wasn't afraid of him, Draco bent his head and caught her lips in heated kiss.


	3. Face Down

**Chapter 3 – Face Down**

Her hands trembled against his chest as she used them to push him away, except that didn't work as well as she had hoped when she pressed the palms of her hands down on his white oxford shirt. Ginny could feel the working muscles against her fingers, it made her nervous. Though, she was aware his lips were still on hers, she didn't move. Instead, she let her hands fall from his body, to hang limply at her sides like a rag doll.

"This is wrong," she muttered into his mouth as his hands came to tangle themselves in her hair. He bit her lip hungrily and broke away from her, holding her at arms length. He was just as flushed as her, if not more; his hair was shaggy and his breathing coming out in short gasps until he swallowed thickly.

Draco frowned at her and sighed. "Is it?"

He brushed the hair from her face and Ginny felt her heart speed up.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Incorrect answer," he said smiling and captured her lips again, pressing her back into the wall.

Ginny moaned against him, his body pressed tightly to hers, holding her there. She kissed him back fiercely and dug her nails into his back, making him growl softly. Tilting her head, she gave him more access to her neck, which he accepted willingly by biting down on her flesh, using his lips and tongue as well.

"Now you're mine," Draco said huskily as he lifted his head to admire the work he had done.

* * *

The rather large object was thrown at his head at full-speed. It narrowly missed him and shattered onto the floor, littering the ground with glass. He stared wide-eyed at her hand as it descended back in her pocket and she turned to leave it had never happened.

"Wait a minute, Pansy…" Ron called as he walked forward and touched her shoulder. "I don't get what you're so mad at."

Pansy's body shook with laughter and it made him uneasy. "You were with her, Weasley."

"Ron, please," he insisted.

"Alright,_Ron_," she said unkindly, whirling around, her dark green eyes full of unshed tears. "I want to know why."

"She's my friend," he reasoned. He glanced around the corridor to make sure no one was there. "I didn't know that you would disapprove of friends since you have so many."

"I don't like her."

"Oh, that's no surprise; you've hated her for seven years…"

"No, I don't like to think of her with _you_."

Ron stared at her, his mind racing at her words.

* * *

She watched him walk into the common room; he was smiling and looking around anxious until he spotted her. She grinned when he sat down beside her.

"Someone's had a good night."

Harry nodded. "I asked Luna out tonight."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed and latched onto him.

He brushed his hair from his eyes and said, "Yeah, it's nice. She's really cool. These past few weeks with her have been good. Plus, it's not really awkward since she helped me fight in the Ministry."

Hermione's face darkened suddenly and she shook her head. "But what about Ginny?"

"She has her hands full with Malfoy," Harry said tersely. "She's not thinking of me; she's thinking of him."

"Harry, you don't know that. He's already tried to persuade her to switch partners," Hermione frowned. "Trust me, the last person she's thinking of is that jerk."

* * *

Her fingers clutched his back as he pushed her skirt up and brushed her thigh with his hands, trying to keep from attacking her all together. She was lying very still on the bed, and he was settled between her legs, his eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. He moved up her body, placing soft kisses against her stomach, chest, and neck. As he was now able to move the hair from her face, he smiled slightly and kissed her mouth.

"Did you imagine this?" he asked, his breathing making her twitch as it slid across her cheeks as he spoke.

Ginny had always been taught that it was in impolite to speak until spoken to, so she took this time to say, "Something like this." She pushed her knee into his groin and watched him take a breath. "I didn't know you even had any feelings."

Draco made a face. "That hurts," he said.

"F-for me," Ginny gasped as he straddled her.

He smiled softly and pressed his hips into hers, leaning forward so that their noses touched. "A Malfoy is full of surprises."

Ginny felt the rush of a new emotion fill her as he played with her hair. His lips were on hers again, and so very warm, inviting. He pushed his tongue past her eager lips and sank into her mouth, relishing the sound of the moan that came from deep within her, the moan that was just for him.

"I like when you do that," he whispered, nipping her ear.

"Do what?" Her voice was dreamy.

"React to me," he said, sounding satisfied. "It feels nice to have that again."

"You know, you're not as mean as everyone says," Ginny replied, exhaling as he licked down her stomach now.

"Oh, well thank you," he sniggered. "Of course I'm not that horrible. It's what my father wanted from me."

"You'll do what he says?"

Draco glanced up at her – she was so pretty. He smiled. "Not anymore."

Ginny smiled and wiggled from beneath him to sit up. "Why did you bring me here?"

Draco looked around; they were in the Room of Requirement, and there was a large bed in the middle of everything, a nightstand with a bottle of champagne to their right. "It seemed nice, I guess." He shrugged.

"You're sure you didn't have more planned? Not that I'd mind sleeping with you."

He blinked at her. "Sleep with…what did you think was going to happen?"

Ginny blushed. "I thought you wanted…"

He smiled and touched her cheek. "That's a thoughtful gesture, Weaselette. But we'll see how the dance goes first."

* * *

Hermione stood completely still. She and Blaise had been studying together in the library when it happened, and she still wasn't exactly sure how it had come about as it was.

"You just…" she stammered. "You did, didn't you? I'm not dreaming."

"You dream about this?" he asked and kissed her once more, softer this time. "What a coincidence," he whispered, grinning.

She blushed and nodded, leaning in again. Pressing her lips to his was a very intriguing experience. Hermione had kissed boys before, but none she was supposed to be rivals with.

"I think this dance is changing people," she said.

He smiled in response and pulled her closer.

* * *

"What did you say?" His eyes went wide as she frowned at him.

Pansy sat down in a heap of hysterical tears now and sobbed into her knees. Ron was at a loss for words or actions when she glared angrily up at him, her mascara running down her cheeks. She brushed her hand across her face so that the back of it turned black, and shook her head.

"Forget it," she hissed.

"No," said Ron, kneeling down beside her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, right," she scoffed. "Like you'd believe that - you'd just think it was a load of bull."

"Actually, I have a secret."

He kissed her softly, unable to take it much longer.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stared at what she had just seen and watched one of her best friends leave her partner standing in the hallway where the Room of Requirement was located.

They had been wrapped in each other; she was against the wall with her head thrown back. He was grinding into her, almost drilling her small body into the wall with his own. And then she cried out and Luna nearly dropped the book she was holding.

She stood frozen as the boy turned around to leave, as her friend went the opposite way into the darkness, and he stopped.

Clearly, he hadn't expected her to trespass here tonight.

He simply smirked at her.


	4. Moving Forward

**Chapter 4 – Moving Forward**

He was sprawled across Draco's bed, a slow smirk crawling onto his face. He had just gotten back from the library, in time to see his friend sneaking around the corridors, hoping not to be seen.

"You kissed her?" Blaise said, wide-eyed. "You're a brave bastard, Malfoy."

Draco paled, immediately remembering Ginny's six brothers. Weasley didn't scare him in the least. However, there were the twins, the one who worked for Fudge, the dragon tamer, and the long-haired one with the fang earring, the one that works for Gringotts. He shuddered at the thought of meeting them, and then there was her father.

"Malfoys never lose their composure," replied Draco arrogantly.

Blaise smiled and leaned close. "I kissed the Mudblood."

"You did not! Blaise, I'm terribly ashamed of you."

But his lopsided grin told Draco he was less than guilty about his actions; on the contrary, Blaise looked happy.

"She's really nice," he said. "I enjoy spending time with her."

Draco sighed. His mind was on Ginny again. "I hadn't meant to kiss her, or for her to kiss back, actually. She was just so damned happy about Potter and Lovegood that I had to shut her up."

"Potter and Lovegood are dating?" Blaise asked quietly. "Hermione was right, this dance is changing people."

* * *

Luna found Ginny sitting by the Great Hall, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and a book in the other. She kept her steps quiet as she noticed her friend barely paid her any mind. 

"So, you and Malfoy are…" the blonde started as she came closer.

"I don't know what we are," Ginny said, looking up, her brown eyes dark. "It's just hormones."

"Right, and me and Harry are getting married. C'mon, Gin, you know that's not true, just like you know there's something there between you two. I'm not an idiot – I've seen it for the past few weeks."

"It's just…"

"No, Ginny…"

"Fine!" the redhead cried, tossing her mug to the ground. "There _is_ something going on and I'm scared. I'm afraid I might actually have feelings for him, Luna."

Luna smiled.

"What about you and Harry? He's a jerk when it comes down to it."

"Maybe he just was to you because you treated him so fragile," the blonde said angrily.

"Like you don't." Ginny laughed coldly.

"No, Gin, I don't," said Luna flatly. "We have more in common than you think."

"Dead parents are just one thing, Luna."

Luna blinked at her, her large silvery eyes bright with tears. "You know, you can be a real heartless bitch sometimes."

She was gone before Ginny could open her mouth to retort.

* * *

They were sitting in the common room when she walked in. Harry looked up at her furiously as she stopped and put her things down on the table by the fire. 

"I heard what you said to Luna!" he shouted at her.

Ginny smiled. "So you _do_ listen to other people when they talk! That's news to me."

"Why are you acting this way?" Hermione whispering anxiously, her eyes wide. "Did Malfoy-?"

"No, Hermione. Draco didn't so anything."

"Since when do you-?" Ron began.

"Did you enjoy your snog with Parkinson?" Ginny asked tonelessly, glancing at her brother. "You've got mascara all over your face."

Ron blushed as Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

Looking at her feet, Hermione said, "You told me it was soot from the fireplace. Is she telling the truth?"

The redheaded boy looked at her. "Yes."

Hermione stood, and without looking at anyone, she exited the room.

Harry smiled grimly. "I guess this is a bad time to say that Luna and I are seeing each other."

The portrait slammed again, Harry and Ron found themselves in an empty common room. Maybe tonight wasn't the best of nights to let some secrets out, Harry reckoned.

* * *

Draco, angry from being disturbed after his shower, yanked open the door to find a disheveled and sobbing redhead sitting on the floor. He touched her shoulder, and as she looked up at him, Draco felt something inside him twist. He lifted her up and held her tightly as he kicked the door shut and ushered her to his bed. 

"Tell me what happened."

Ginny shook her head and curled against him, her mouth pressed into his bare chest, her tears cool against his skin. "I didn't mean to come here."

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

As Ginny explained things, she noticed him listening intently to what she had to say. Despite the mess she was in, she smiled, feeling happy to finally have someone hear her when she talked. His eyes were glued to her, a frown on his lips when she finished speaking.

"Your brother kissed Pansy?"

Ginny nodded.

"And she didn't scratch his eyes out?"

She laughed.

"Well," Draco said, stretching. "Granger should be happy. Blaise kissed her tonight."

"He did?" she sounded surprised. "Then why is she acting this way?"

Draco shrugged. "Looks like everyone's been kissed tonight, more or less."

Ginny leaned over and pressed her lips against his softly. "Seems that way."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck gently, his hands resting on her hips. She pulled him closer, suddenly realizing she liked the way he made her feel. Maybe after the Masquerade, she would show her appreciation.

* * *

The pounding on the door was making her head hurt. Slowly, she dragged herself from her bed and yanked it open. Lavender stood there, a worried look on her face. 

"This is your dorm too," Hermione said groggily.

"You have to come with me now! It's Ron…"

"I don't care."

"He wants to see you."

"No."

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Lavender shouted, her eyes cold. "You _will_ come this instant and hear what he has to say to you. I won't listen to him complain another minute."

Hermione was clearly taken aback. She nodded and quickly looked into the mirror by her bed, frowning. "I look like a raccoon!" she cried, using her wand to fix her eyes. "You were really going to let me go down there looking like that?"

"I would have cleaned you up after his first scream," she joked.

"Funny, really funny," said Hermione as she followed her into the common room.

"I thought it was," Lavender said with a small grin.


	5. Giving In

**Chapter 5 – Giving In**

Ginny's lips brushed his own; she pressed him against the wall of his dorm, her fingers reaching underneath his shirt. She had been acting funny for the past few days, not that he minded since he seemed to be getting most of the attention. She smiled slightly as she started to undo the buttons on her shirt, watching his eyes carefully.

"Do you see something you like?" she asked seductively, biting her lower lip.

"Very much," he growled and scooped her up into his arms. She felt him around the neck and continued to kiss him while he laid her down on the bed.

He hopped over her and curled beside her, stroking her hair.

"You're probably wondering what's wrong with me…"

"Well, wrong wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe you these past few days," Draco said, smirking. He brushed a hand through her fiery locks and smiled. "I think aggressiveness is admirable, especially for someone who used to be so shy around others."

Ginny blushed. "The boys I used to date said an aggressive girl was too much."

Draco laughed. "Those blokes are idiots."

She grinned slightly and he kissed her lips again.

"They're soft," he whispered as she brushed some hair from his face.

Ginny let her hand slip around Draco's waist and she pulled him closer. She pressed her body against his and kissed gently down the side of his neck, exhaling a little here and there to make him twitch. When she straddled him, she watched his eyes roam over her body greedily. He reached up and gathered her hair in his hand, and forced her mouth down against his.

She sighed into his mouth. Their tongues danced and she giggled lightly when he rested his arms around her neck, trying as much as he could to devour her. He pushed at her suddenly, sat up and with shaky fingers, removed her blouse; his hands caressed her stomach with light, feathery touches.

She kissed him softly and whispered tiredly, "Can we just sleep for tonight?"

He smiled tenderly.

* * *

Harry gazed at her from across the room. She had fallen asleep with the same book she had been reading an hour ago in her lap. He smiled and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

The brunette stirred and her eyes opened slowly. "What's…who's that? Oh, Harry, it's you," she mumbled groggily.

"You fell asleep again." He said.

Hermione yawned and shook her head. 'I've been studying late with Blaise for exams," at Harry's suspicious gaze, she frowned. "It's not like that. Everyone's getting nervous since the ball is in a few weeks, too. Have you heard anything from Ginny?"

Harry looked around quickly. "She's been spending a lot of her time with Malfoy lately."

"He is her partner, Harry."

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "She's been acting different too."

"Oh, you mean more aggressive?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but she used to tell me that she didn't like those types of people…"

Hermione shrugged. "Just don't worry too much. Focus on you and Luna."

Harry wondered if she may be right. After all, she usually was.

* * *

He stopped knocking when he heard a tiny squeak and hushed voices. Grinning, he bounced on the balls of his feet until the door opened and a hazy looking gray eye appeared in the crack. His lips curled slightly.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"Is she in there with you?" he asked excitedly.

"Merlin, Zabini. You've got your own…Mudblood…to fuck. Why are you so interested if I'm bedding Ginny Weasley?"

"Because, he's got nothing better to do." The door opened more and a brown-eyed, red-haired, pissed off looking girl stared at him. "Would you like to join us? We need a third." Ginny grinned and slipped her leg through the crack. Blaise stared at the bare, milky, white thigh and swallowed.

_I never knew she was into that kind of stuff,_ Blaise thought with a smirk. "I'd love to; unfortunately, I have to go find a way of getting in touch with Hermione."

After he disappeared, Ginny collapsed on the floor in a heap of giggles.

Draco blinked at her, his eyes on her bare legs; she was wearing one of his shirts, and frankly, she looked incredible in it. He knelt down beside her and crashed his lips against hers, his fingers pulling her closer. "You were sensational." All he got in return was a moan as her finger brushed his bare back. He shuddered and kissed her harder this time. Unbuttoning his own shirt was becoming more difficult as he slipped it off her shoulder, and a lusty look overtook his eyes.

"Do you…?" she was silenced by his lips once more, the raking of his nails on her skin, the thrust of his hips against hers. Ginny felt his head sliding to her thigh, and between her legs. She almost kicked him as his finger slid inside her. Her eyes flickered and she slowly felt them start to roll back, but she shut them quickly.

He kept a slow pace, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. When he found none, he kissed her gently. Her body twitched as she grabbed his hand in an effort to stop him, but relaxed and tried to push him further.

As he kissed her slowly, passionately, Ginny wrapped her legs around one of his and moaned into his mouth, her body suddenly feeling very hot. Her breathing was ragged and short, and she didn't even try to speak, because she knew if she did, her voice would be shaky.

"You're trembling," he whispered into his hair.

She nodded and tried to calm herself.

He switched fingers abruptly and she almost went over the edge at that. Her head was pounding. Her eyes snapped open and she clutched him, feeling the end drawing nearer, and just like that he took his hand away.

As he brushed his fingers on the carpet, he kissed her again. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled briefly before closing them and curling closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips against her hair.

"You're beautiful," he said as the overwhelming desire to sleep took hold.


	6. Wild Hope

**Chapter 6 – Wild Hope**

Ginny Weasley slipped her wand in her pocket, gathered her books, and started off down the corridor. She pushed her long, red hair behind one ear and stopped walking as she watched Harry; he was halfway down the hall, his lips locked with Luna Lovegood. The blonde pressed herself against her boyfriend and giggled when he kissed her neck, nipping at it.

The redhead scowled as she looked at them, feeling nauseated.

"You look very annoyed, Weasley. Anything I can do to ease the tension?" A pair of hands slid against her shoulders and she cringed, whirling around.

"You…what are you doing here?" she said quietly.

Draco smiled cheekily and leaned in. "I thought our relationship was obvious to everyone by now."

Ginny couldn't help but smile back as he wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips against her hair. "Why are you watching them, love? You're just going to get upset about the whole thing. Besides, I thought you were happy for Potter."

"Oh I am," muttered Ginny.

Draco's eyes flashed suddenly and Ginny lifted her head to see Harry coming toward them, and he didn't look happy in the least. For a few moments, he stood still, his gaze cold.

"Ginny, what do you think you're-?"

"I'm with my partner, Potter, do you mind?" Draco asked tersely.

"I do mind, you git!" Harry shouted angrily. "Ginny, what's going on?"

Ginny smiled tentatively at him and brushed a hand through her hair. "We've been getting close these past few weeks." As she leaned to give Draco a kiss on the cheek, Harry paled, his hand reaching for her.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Draco snarled, taking his wand out.

Harry's eyes blazed and Ginny watched as he raised his hand, wand at the ready. Something horrible would have happened if Hermione hadn't intervened, along with Luna at that point. Ron had grabbed Harry and pulled him back.

"It's not worth it, mate," he said.

"But she…" Harry snapped.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and nodded, a silent understanding passing through them. If the smartest witch in Gryffindor could be seen with a Slytherin, why couldn't she?

"She's allowed to date other people besides _you_, Harry," said Hermione unexpectedly.

Everyone around her exchanged glances.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked, glaring at Malfoy.

"He_is_ my partner," Ginny sighed.

"In more ways than one," Harry whispered under his breath.

Ginny stared at him, her fingers trembling against Draco's as he stood at her side. Luna watched her steadily as she glanced at Harry, her eyes flickering with something harsh.

"How dare you!" Ginny snarled, breaking away from the blond boy. "The point of this dance is to have inter-house cooperation. I've been with him for a few weeks, and I can honestly say it's been nice."

Draco smiled and Harry found himself becoming increasingly jealous by the flirtatious grin that traitor was giving his --

_She isn't yours anymore, Harry._

Harry turned away abruptly and grabbed Luna's hand. "Let's go," he said quietly. Although she wanted to say something, Luna kept silent, and they left.

Upon their departure, Ron and Hermione looked sternly around.

"Well, do you have anything else to say?" Ginny snapped, her hands on her hips. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glanced at Ron who stood silently next to Hermione, his eyes on the floor.

When all she received was silence, Draco smirked and nudged her. "I think it's safe to say we can leave now, Gin."

As they walked away, Hermione poked Ron hard in the shoulder.

"You could have helped," he said bitterly, glaring at her.

Hermione looked offended. "Then she'd be on me about my relationship with Blaise!"

"Your…what?" Ron said baffled as Hermione took off toward the Great Hall. "Hey, wait!"

* * *

Harry sighed and tossed a rock into the lake. He stood glaring at the water for several minutes until he felt a pair of arms slid against his torso and pull him back. "It'll be alright," she whispered, her long blonde hair licking his face as the wind picked up. He shook his head and turned in her embrace.

"He's no good for her," Harry said.

Luna smiled gently and brushed a hand through his hair, knocking his glasses to the ground in the process. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth. When his hands came to hold her close, she opened her mouth and his tongue ventured in. Her hands were against his chest, fiddling with the clasp to his cloak.

"Maybe he's changed." Luna said as she pulled away from him to stare into his face, her large silvery eyes searching his emerald ones.

He frowned at her and took her hand in his. "I doubt it," he said, pulling her back to the castle with him.

Just as they entered the entrance hall, Harry's eyes fell on Ron, and the Slytherin slut that was wrapped around him. Pansy had her hands in his red hair, her mouth on his and her hips grinding against him. Once of twice during their session, he stumbled into the wall where Parkinson was presently pushing him into, harder with her body.

"Oh…" Luna said with surprise. "Well, good for him."

"This isn't good!" Harry said quietly, realizing they hadn't been seen yet. "No wonder Ginny's off snogging Malfoy."

"Don't do that," warned Luna.

"Look at that!" shouted Harry. "Look at it, Luna, and tell me that's a good role model for a sister to have."

Before Luna could reply they were interrupted. Ron stood behind Harry, his face red with embarrassment or anger, neither was clear which. He cleared his throat and Luna stepped back as Harry whirled around.

"I don't understand…" he started.

"Obviously," snapped Ron. Pansy had come up beside him, her Slytherin smirk in place.

"You and your weirdo girlfriend like to watch people make out?" snarled the dark-haired girl.

Luna smiled fiercely at Pansy. "You might not want to get involved in this, Parkinson."

"Potter's just mad that he has to bed an orphan," Pansy said to Ron.

Suddenly, Luna's wand was drawn, her eyes sharp.


	7. Harder To Breathe

**Chapter 7 – Harder To Breathe**

By the time the sun rose the next morning Ginny was already out by the lake, working on a paper. In truth, she never technically went to sleep at all the previous night. Things with Harry had just got worse when she returned from Draco's room last night. Biting her lip, she scowled at her essay, having half a mind to rip up the parchment and toss it into the water.

Ron had also been in a mood, it seemed, as he came down into the common room after hearing his sister and best friend shouting at each other; it took only minutes for his temper to spike and he stepped in front of Ginny, his voice harsh as he screamed at Harry. Ginny and Hermione watched as the boys yelled at one another. Pansy's name was mentioned and Ginny blinked at her brother, fighting her urge to ask him what she had to do with this.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her head to look behind her at the castle, the wind whispering around her. Her brown eyes fell on Harry and Luna just coming onto the grounds. She had noticed there was now a smile on the raven-haired boy's face, and she wondered if he had calmed down since last night.

As they came closer towards her, Ginny noticed that Luna looked bothered by something. She kept quiet as they reached her and Harry distinctively cleared his throat to let his girlfriend know that the cause of his stress was just a few feet from them. After a few hushed murmurs, Ginny heard them start in a different direction.

Today just wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Draco scowled at them from his seat by the window as they passed. He watched the dark-haired boy stop and smirk at him. He pulled his partner closer and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"You're staring again," Blaise pointed out.

Beside him, the Mudblood giggled.

Draco glared. "What's she doing with you? Don't you still value your reputation…or what's left of it?"

The small grin on Blaise's face made Draco flinch.

"Shouldn't you be practicing dancing with your partner?" Blaise asked.

"No," Draco sniffed arrogantly.

"Is it because Malfoys are just perfect dancers?" Hermione mumbled.

Draco sneered at her and Blaise chuckled.

Just as Draco was about to retort, he felt a hand against his hair. He nearly groaned and turned his head slightly to face a redheaded vixen, her large brown eyes reproachful. Ginny smiled wearily.

"Can I talk to you?" she whispered into his ear. He had a feeling by her tone that their meeting would have little conversation involved. Realizing they hadn't seen her yet, he stood and brushed himself of dirt.

"I think you're right," he said to Blaise. "I should go ask Ginny if she'd like to dance."

By his mate's expression, that was the most unbelievable story Draco Malfoy had ever come up with.

* * *

His lips crashed down on hers as soon as he saw her standing beside two statues in the hallway. He smiled down at her as he grabbed her hand and headed down the corridor. Ginny never asked where they were going until they stopped in front of it. She grinned at him and as he opened the door, she gasped; the room was lit very dimly with several flower pedals on the floor.

She practically squealed when she located the bed and the champagne bottle.

"Do you like it?" he asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought it would be a nice place for a dance too. The ball is in two days."

"I know when it is," said Ginny, turning in his embrace.

Draco looked at her worriedly. "You still want to go with me, don't you?"

Her damnable silence suddenly filled him with anger.

"I don't know."

He pushed a hand through his blond hair and stared at her, willing his eyes to not leave hers. He wanted to hit her, to shake her so badly that she reconsidered her answer.

_I am a Malfoy – I do not strike women, no matter how heartbreaking they are._

"Draco, say something."

He hadn't realized she was still speaking until her voice floated into his brain. He loved her voice.

Quickly and carelessly, he turned his back on her. She would _not_ affect him. She was nothing to him.

"Do you see that door? Use it, Weasley."

"I only said I…"

"I_know_ perfectly well what you bloody said to me, you moron!" He snarled, whirled around, and took a grip on her frail shoulders. His mouth curled into a nasty sneer. "How dare you play with me, you bitch!"

Her eyes held fear.

"I didn't…I love…"

He was shaking now. "Don't _say_ it! Do not fucking feed me that bullshit!"

"Draco, it's not..." she started again, trying to calm him.

"I don't want you."

Ginny flinched for the first time since he had begun to yell at her. She calmly brushed a hand through her hair and as she lowered it she watched it tremble. "I know you don't mean that," she said softly.

She wasn't crying or yelling at him. He took his hands from her and said in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

When she gave him a faint smile, he watched her eyes light up slightly.

He nodded toward the door suddenly and her eyes narrowed. "I'm not sorry for anything I said."

She was gone before he could say anything else.

* * *

He smirked down at his friend and sat beside him on the stairs. "You look like shit."

Draco stared at Blaise, his gray eyes blank.

"Please don't start," he said softly, shaking his head. "I don't need to hear it."

Zabini frowned just as Pansy came into view. She stopped in front of her housemates and looked at Draco. "Is he alright?" she asked. She sat down at Blaise's feet and pressed her back into the wall, cocking her head at her childhood friend.

He thrust a hand through his blond hair and growled. "No, I'm not, Parkinson."

Pansy sighed. "What did that bitch do to you?"

Draco suddenly found it harder to breathe when thinking about Ginny in the next few seconds.


	8. Never Too Late

**Chapter 8 – Never Too Late**

Tossing the gown to the floor, Ginny sighed and brushed the hair from her face. Hermione sat on her bed studying when the female Weasley's temper hitched, and she nearly dropped her book when Ginny growled in frustration. She stared at her friend and bit down on the sugar quill she was eating.

"You've been very rattled for the past day and a half. What happened between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

_His name is Draco_, Ginny wanted to shout. Instead, she shook her head sadly.

"I'm not going to the dance."

"How come?" The brunette asked, her eyes scanning her textbook.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm dateless now."

Hermione blinked, frowning as she slid from the bed and stood in front of the mirror. "I don't want to see you not go just because you had a row with your boyfriend."

Ginny knew it made her uncomfortable to define them.

"He just overreacting," she replied, tying her red hair up in a ponytail and gazing at reflection. She stood beside Hermione, making faces in the mirror. "Besides, I know he didn't mean what he said."

"What did he say?"

Just as Ginny was going to explain, the door to the dorm flew up and Lavender stalked in, her face red. She hadn't made eye contact with the other girls, but when she did, they saw her face was streaked with tears. She collapsed onto her bed and let out a soft whimper, sniffling quietly.

"You look awful. What happened?" Hermione said, turning around.

"He…Seamus…with me…" she babbled incoherently, her sobs getting louder now.

"You two were dating?" Ginny muttered. "I thought you hated him."

Lavender shook her head vigorously and let out a long, mournful whine.

"What about you and Malfoy?" she asked.

The redhead at the nerve to look ashamed and bit her lip.

"We kind of had a fight."

Lavender stared at her. "You did?" She seemed to be calmer now.

"She's thinking of not attending the ball," Hermione supplied when Ginny failed to reply.

"Oh, no you can't! You have to go!"

"What for?" It was said almost harshly.

"Draco will still be there…"

"Yes, he will, and probably looking ravishing…"

"See, that's why you should go!"

"I don't have anything to wear."

Lavender grinned. "I think I can help you with that."

Maybe this would be a smart idea.

_Yes, and maybe Draco Malfoy isn't a selfish pig._

* * *

Draco watched his reflection in the mirror. He swept his wet hair out of his face and sighed. He was half dressed for the ball that was in approximately three hours. He stared at himself and his lip quirked into a tiny smile. 

"You look very nice."

It was Pansy, leaning on the doorjamb of his bathroom, and looking stunning; her long, dark hair was in curls, and she was wearing a curvy red dress that reached her toes. She smiled at him.

"You look lovely."

"Would you like to escort me there?" she asked.

Draco looked startled. "Isn't Weasley taking you?"

Pansy's eyes brightened at the question and she shook her head. "We had a row."

"Sounds familiar," Malfoy muttered, fixing his tie.

"I bet she's more upset that you two fought than her not coming tonight."

Draco stopped what he was doing and turned full around, his eyes wide. "What do you mean she's _not_ going?"

Pansy shrugged. "That's what I heard Ron telling the Mudblood."

"Her name is Hermione…" muttered a voice from behind Pansy.

Blaise grinned at them, looking comfortable in his tux. He leaned on the other part of the door and Draco watched his two friends gazing at him suspiciously.

"So, are you going to apologize when you see her?" Blaise asked.

"No."

A quick smirk. "I think he is," Pansy whispered.

"You're daft, Parkinson," Draco said, sneering.

"And you're in love."

_Oh, shit._

* * *

The Great Hall looked marvelous as Ginny and Hermione entered, looking around at everyone. Harry and Ron were the first of few boys there, and they both looked on the verge of throwing something. Harry's eyes connected with Ginny and he glared at her. Hermione shrugged at her as she walked over to him. 

"You look stunning," a voice murmured in her ear, startling her.

She faced him with a blank stare. He was wearing a nice pair of tux, an elegant black and silver mask, and a tempting smile. She watched his steely eyes behind the plastic roaming over her body before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, so that she could smell his cologne.

Ginny blushed and watched his lick his lips as she fixed her gold eye mask with pink feathers and large black ostrich feathers. Her dress was as beautiful and lovely as she felt; silky, white with an elegantly draped neckline accented with thin straps atop a curvy bias-cut silhouette. Her eyes caught his briefly and he brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the nearest table to sit.

Ginny watched Hermione dancing with Blaise across the room.

"She looks good in blue," she said softly.

Draco smiled. "Granger looks nice, yes, but you look ravishing." He pressed his lips to her neck and was very satisfied to hear her moan.

"Gin!"

Luna Lovegood came bouncing in, looking amazing in a halter dress with a deep V-neckline and fitting bodice that was accentuated with delicately affluent sequins and stone work that elegantly flowed with the silhouette into a flared floor-length skirt.

Taken aback that she was even being spoken to, Ginny said, "You look gorgeous."

"So do you. Where did you get your dress?"

"Lavender," Ginny replied.

Luna squeaked. "Oh, she looks awesome."

Lavender waved at them from across the room wearing a stunning red soft georgette dress, with a fine detailed handkerchief hem.

Ginny smiled as Luna wandered over to find Harry. When she kissed him softly, Ginny looked at Draco.

"I know you don't want him," Draco admitted. "But, sometimes, it scares me because I think you do."

Ginny pressed her lips to his suddenly and whispered, "The only one I want is you. Forever, if you'll have me. I love you."

He smiled broadly at her and stood, taking her with him. "What do you say about a long walk along the grounds?

"I think that would be all right."

* * *

**Author's Note:****Unfortunately, it isn't letting me put the links to the dresses or masks. I'll put them on my profile to make it easier.**


	9. Modern Chemistry

**Chapter 9 – Modern Chemistry**

They had just walked back through the crowds of people and were in the entrance hall when Harry and Luna emerged from the Great Hall. Ginny lifted her mask and blinked at her former lover, watching Luna nudge him and pull him down the corridor, away from what everyone knew would turn ugly if it continued.

Without a snide remark or hurtfully obvious comment, Draco tightened his grip on her hand and they walked on the door to the grounds. The air had become chillier since this morning. He held her close, hoping that the heat from his body would warm her. When Ginny shuddered from the cold, Draco flicked his wand and conjured a heavy, velvet cloak.

She almost looked relieved as she slipped the material over her bare shoulders and glanced at him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded curtly and led her down by the lake. "There's something about being out here right now that's just…breathtaking."

Ginny stopped and blinked at him. "What did you do with the real Draco Malfoy?"

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "_That_ is what I mean."

Ginny looked out past the lake and her eyes grew wide; the moon had come out from its hiding and was making the water, as well as them and the grounds, shimmer. "It's so pretty."

"I rarely took any girls out here when I first saw it." Draco confessed lightly. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, moving a strand of blond hair from his face.

Draco's gray eyes brightened slightly. "Did you ever think this would happen all because of a stupid dance?"

Ginny stared at him and said honestly, "No, I didn't."

He frowned.

"It's strange, don't you think?" He brushed his lips against her neck.

"Stranger things have happened." Ginny whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she squirmed.

He smiled and leaned back against the giant oak tree, her head pressed against his shoulder. Neither spoke as the clouds overhead dusted the sky with white fluff and the stars shined brightly with the moon. Ginny curled closer to him and stretched her arm out across his chest, shutting her eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" The words slipped out before he could stop them.

She nodded. "I think so."

"We have good chemistry," he said with a shrug. "I don't know why but we do."

"I think so too."

* * *

They came back within an hour of the dance ending, looking suspicious. Hermione nudged Blaise and he eyed his mate carefully. "They couldn't have..." he muttered to himself.

"She barely knows him!" said the brunette anxiously.

Blaise smirked, excused himself, and walked toward them. He could hear Hermione ranting as he closed in on Draco; his arm was around Ginny's waist, and he was looking around smugly with a goblet in his hand. He took one sip, saw his friend, and waved him over.

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly at his approach.

"Someone doesn't look like she's having a good time," he intoned quietly to the redhead. Ginny glanced at Draco and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his ear.

"Can we go?" she whispered.

He nodded briefly and grinned at Blaise. "She's not feeling good."

"I'm sure she isn't."

Ginny glared at him.

Zabini smiled kindly and kissed her cheek. "You look radiant, Ginevra."

When Ginny's eyes widened, Draco stepped in front of Blaise. "Don't you have a date to be getting back to?" he asked snidely.

His fingers tightened around hers as they exited the Hall for the second time that night. Walking down the corridor to an unknown destination, Ginny found herself thinking about the way Harry looked at her, and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. When she stopped walking, Draco glanced behind his shoulder.

"All right?" he asked.

"I just didn't like the way Harry was looking at me before," she confessed, swallowing nervously.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." Draco watched her closely, and as soon as she shut her eyes, her knees trembled and she collapsed. He caught her immediately and moved the hair from her face, looking around for any sign of help. When he didn't find anyone, he headed to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Ginny felt a wet, warm something being pressed against her forehead. She coughed and opened her eyes to find Draco sitting at her side, caressing her cheek. He bent and brushed his lips against her hair and whispered, "I've been taking care of you for a few hours. You passed out."

"I …what happened to me?" Ginny asked groggy, rubbing her head.

"You caught a fever, somehow, and you collapsed in the hallway when we were leaving the Great Hall. How come you wanted to leave? We never got to dance."

Ginny frowned and said, "Would you have really wanted everyone looking at us?"

His face twitched suddenly and his lip curled. "Do you have something to be ashamed of? They would only stare, and be jealous I hope, because you're beautiful and you're on the arm of one of the richest heir's in London.

"The only jealous one would be Harry," said Ginny, sitting up.

Draco closed his eyes and dragged a hand down in his face, growling in frustration. "Why do you _always_ bring him up?"

"I…" Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she noticed his tone. "Are you…you are, aren't you? You're jealous."

He glared at her and stood up. "Malfoys don't get jealous."

Ginny smiled. "Of course they do!" she said giggling. "You're a man and it's a known fact that you can get horribly jealous when someone else is moving in on your property."

Draco's lips twitched slightly and he bent his head, his face inches from hers. "You're my property?" he asked softly, his long fingers stroking locks of fiery-colored hair.

Ginny cocked her head and sat back on her knees, her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him lightly. "I just request that you never ever sell me to anyone else." She pulled him on the bed with her and grinned when his lips fell against her collarbone.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied honestly with a smirk.


	10. Sunday Morning

**Chapter 10 – Sunday Morning**

Ron threw open the portrait the next morning and practically marched down the hall with Harry and Hermione at his heels. They gave each other anxious glances and Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"_What_?" Ron snapped, whirling around.

"I just said maybe I shouldn't have said anything!" shrieked the brunette hotly.

Ron glanced at her and said, "No, I'm glad you did. She did this to piss me off you know."

Hermione sighed and Harry shrugged.

"I doubt that," his roommate said, ruffling his black hair with one hand. "You know Ginny wouldn't be so rash."

"Malfoy probably used mind control on her," Ron said thickly as they walked down to the main entrance hall. Reaching the Great Hall, the trio stopped short and blinked; the Death Eater scum was holding Ron's baby sister close, his mouth against hers, and her own hands twisted in his hair.

As soon as Ginny stepped away from him, she turned her head, her eyes wide.

"Ron…" she started but he simply glared at her.

"You had him worried," Harry explained. He watched Malfoy's eyes narrow at him.

"I can take care of myself."

"She collapsed," Draco began, knowing they wouldn't listen or believe him. "She got sick."

"That's convenient," said Harry nastily. "She just happened to get sick when you two were leaving the dance…and where exactly were you headed afterwards?"

"That's none of your business." Ginny said angrily, stepping in between the two rivals. "Since when do you care about me?"

"Don't do that," Harry warned.

"Do what – tell the truth?"

"Ginny," Hermione said, speaking for the first time. "We were really worried when you didn't come back last night."

Ginny flinched. "So, you're the reason my own brother hates me?"

"He doesn't…"

"Hermione,_shut up_ for once. I'm not the eleven-year-old I used to be, I can do what I want, date who I want, and no one can tell me otherwise. If Draco is as bad as everyone says he is, then I'll find that out for myself. But, if you're all going to stand there and judge me for one tiny mistake I made, then you can all bugger off."

Draco simply smirked and pulled her into a kiss again before leading her off in the direction away from the Golden Trio.

* * *

She was pressed against him with her arms around his neck. Her back was arched as his lips caressed her neck, his tongue tasting her skin as he growled against her throat. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her mouth softly, nipping her lower lip. He loved that she had moaned, sending a tingle through his body.

He smiled as the sunlight streaked through the window and poured into his dorm. He watched Ginny squint as the gold rays fell across her face and she cringed.

He chuckled and caught her lips once more, his fingers trembling against the buttons on her blouse. She stilled him and pulled away.

"You're nervous."

_Yes, I am._

Draco remained silent.

When he felt her hand touch his cheek and her warm lips closing over his, he relaxed and kissed her back. At first, the pressure of her lips were soft, light, and then a little harder. When she slid her hands down his sides and underneath his shirt, Draco almost thought he was going to lose it right there.

She smiled slightly against his mouth, her head craned to give him better access. His hands brushed her bare stomach as he had built the courage to discard her top. He lightly pressed kisses to that part of her body and felt her squirm.

He smirked.

"You're getting better," she said hoarsely as his tongue slipped against her navel. Her body twitched and she brought her legs up on either side of him. Draco thought she was going to crush his head if she squeezed her knees against him in pleasure, but when she didn't he simply grinned up at her.

"You might want to put those down," he took hold of her legs and pushed until she placed them back in their original position. "I'm afraid if you get too excited you'll kill me."

She exhaled slowly and kissed him again, fiercely. She giggled lightly when his hands slid to undo her skirt, and she bit his lip when Draco brushed his fingers closer to the spot between her legs.

"Easy," he whispered. "That's nothing compared to the pleasure you're going to feel with me inside you."

Ginny nodded and relaxed; his eyes greedily devoured her thin, curvy body as he kissed her slowly, nipping occasionally at her lower lip. He felt her fingers unbuttoning his top and it was soon discarded, with the rest of their clothes. He was inside her at once. God, she felt so good. He watched her face for any sign of pain. When he recognized the pleasant twitch in her eye as one of pleasure, he proceeded further until her nails clawed at his back.

A shudder crept through him as she pressed her warm fingers into his flesh and moaned quietly into his ear, her voice heavy as she spoke.

"I love you."

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered across the parchment as he looked over at Ron.

"She's with him," he said.

They were sitting in the common room later that afternoon with Hermione, and Harry had taken out the Marauder's Map at his best friend's request. After this morning, it seemed necessary.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," said Hermione with a weary look as Harry and Ron stood up. "Oh, don't," she hissed.

Harry turned to her. "It's going to be okay, Mione."

"Yeah, we're only going to go down there and talk to Malfoy," Ron replied.

"But…" Hermione grumbled. "You'll be invading her privacy and she'll never trust you again. Plus, who's to say you'll even get in there without having a wand pointed at you?"

"Ginny is my sister," Ron said. "If I think she's in danger then I'm allowed to get her out of there."

"How do you explain knowing she was with him in the first place?" Hermione snapped.

"Everyone knows they're a couple." Harry injected lightly.

Without so much as another word, Harry and Ron exited the common room, leaving Hermione to brood.


	11. Brink of Disaster

**Chapter 11 – Brink of Disaster**

Ginny sighed and curled closer to Draco. She felt his hand slid across her back and he brushed his lips against hers, his blond hair falling in her face as she moaned against his lips. He sat up slightly and cupped her cheek slowly, letting his thumb graze the pale skin. He watched closely as a pink color appeared on her face and she looked away from him.

"I've never known a girl to be nervous _after_ sex," he said with a smile.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm going to feel this in the morning, aren't I?"

Before he could respond, there was a loud bang on his door, and a worried voice on the other side. "Draco, it's Blaise! You need to open up, or Ginny's going to be really mortified, and you're going to be killed."

Draco looked confused as he got up and opened the door. Blaise pushed him aside and slammed the door shut, trying his damnedest to block it with anything he could find in the room. As he started to move the writing desk, Draco stopped him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Blaise looked up from his spot, his hands on either side of the large wooden desk. "Potter and Weasley…" he whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened immediately. "You mean _they're_ here? Oh, fuck."

"How did they get past you guys?" Draco shouted angrily. "And don't we have any spells that block non-Slytherins from getting in?"

Blaise looked quickly at Ginny who was still covered in a thin blanket.

"As long as she's with a Slytherin who knows the password, she can get in," Draco cut in as his mate's eyes looked suspicious. "Now, as far as the two idiots about to ambush us, can we stop them?"

Blaise shrugged and turned to Ginny who was now fully dressed and pale.

"As long as they see her being here as a danger, they have every right to come stepping down those steps. I don't think we can really do much but try and talk to them."

Draco sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "We knew this wouldn't last."

Ginny stared at him, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

He frowned and shook his head. "We've got to end this."

"_What?"_ She snapped, her hands twitching at her sides. "What do you-?"

"Surely you know a break up when you hear one, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

She flinched and stepped back.

"They'll be here soon, so you can clear out before they suspect anything else," Blaise said softly. "If they see you on the way here, just tell them the truth, which is that you two broke it off and then they won't come after him."

"I'm not going to…I know you don't mean…"

"Do what you're told, Weasley," Draco said coldly. "_Go_!" he shouted. When the door slammed again, Blaise blinked at Draco.

"I think you just ruined that for no good reason, Malfoy."

Draco turned and punched him in the face.

* * *

They found her sitting on the floor in the common room when they got back; Hermione was sitting with her, looking worried. When Ginny saw them come towards her, she stood, and to their horror, she held out her wand. 

"_All_ of this is your fault!" She said to Ron, her hand trembling. Then, she noticed Harry with his hands behind his back, a piece of parchment sticking out from his left side. "Harry, what are you – you were _spying_ on me? You devious little bastard!" She snarled, snatching the paper from him and glaring at it.

"Gin, it's not…they were protecting you," Hermione said.

Ginny's body went stiff as she turned her head slightly, her eyes burning with disgust as she eyed the brunette. "What did you just say?" she hissed.

"I said…"

"Don't drag her into this!" Harry shouted as he reached for her wand.

"Why can't all of you trust me?" Ginny said, her voice shaking. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're dating the enemy!" bellowed Ron.

"Was," Ginny said softly. "But, as soon as he heard you two were on the move, he broke it off."

"He did?" Ron asked looking excited.

Ginny scowled at him and sank back down on the ground. She pressed her hands against her temples and sighed in frustration. "Why did it have to be like this? It's all because of this stupid ball."

"You two left that early," Hermione said softly as she sat next to her. "How come?"

"Ask him," Ginny said, jerking her head in Harry's direction. "He kept scowling at me."

Harry picked his head up off his knees and blinked. "I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sure," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You knew Draco was feeling awkward about going because you'd be there, but that didn't stop you from being a jerk, did it?"

Harry stood up and glared. "He's no good for you! He's a fucking Death Eater for God's sake!"

"No," Ginny scowled. "He's not. If he was, I would know."

"And just how do you know that?" said Ron lifting an eyebrow.

Ginny smiled gently. "I don't think you want the details of the night, Ronald."

* * *

He was sitting on his writing desk doing a paper when there was a knock on the door. He glanced over and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and stood up. He scratched his neck and grabbed the handle, turning it so that it opened; she stood blinking at him, her long hair tied back with tiny wisps falling in front of her face. All in all, she didn't look too distraught. 

"Hello," she said quietly, glancing at him.

"How are you?" He asked, not looking at her. Instead, he sat on his bed and folded his legs underneath him.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Ginny asked finally.

"What…?" Draco said, eyeing her. "Why would you say-?"

"You _broke up with me_."

"I did it to protect you," he said, standing. He moved closer to her and without a second thought, kissed her.

"Draco…" Ginny gasped, her arms going around his neck.

"I was an idiot, please forgive me," he whispered, resting his head against hers.

She stared into his eyes and watched a stray tear slide down his cheek.

"Please. I love you so much."


	12. All Good Things

**Chapter 12 – All Good Things **

One month later, Ginny was lying against Draco beside the lake outside on the grounds when she spotted Harry and Luna; they were snuggled close together on the grass. Beside them, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and Ron sat, each working on an essay or assignment for a class they had missed.

Things had settled down quite a lot within the past month, and everyone had come to except everyone else's relationships and choices in partners. However, the only one that really had it bad was Lavender. The poor girl was torn between Seamus and Neville, after having kissed them both on a dare. To her relief, neither knew about the other.

Ginny sighed as she shut hers eyes, feeling his hands slide across her stomach, she giggled.

"That tickles," she whispered as she turned to face, his lips twitching slightly at her expression.

"Does it?" he asked, leaning in and catching her lips in a slow, fiery kiss. He twisted his fingers in her long hair and held it tightly until she groaned into his mouth, her hands running along the back of his neck.

Draco shuddered and pulled away from her. "You're playing with me, Weasley," he growled. "And people are staring."

Ginny blinked and looked over at her brother who in fact was watching them with a vacant expression. Pansy nudged him and gave Ginny a wave, returning to the paper she was working on. Hermione was leaning close to Blaise, and Draco watched his mate's face become red. He grinned; it was exactly the way Ginny made him feel the first time they kissed.

Ginny turned back to him. "I told my family about us," she said, watching him defiantly.

Draco blinked at her, his eyes wide. "You did? How did they react?"

Ginny bit her lip and brushed her lips against his lightly. He exhaled as her fingers touched his cheek, causing him to moan quietly, leaving his skin tingly as she smiled.

"They weren't happy at first, but then Ron told them how happy I've been, and they were very tolerant of my asking if you could stay with us over the summer, all my brothers are looking forward to it."

Draco swallowed nervously. "I don't want to be on the front page of _The__Daily Prophet_."

Ginny grinned. "They aren't going to kill you, love."

He doubted her certainty very much.

* * *

It was the summer days that Draco loved so much. He grinned from his spot on the grass as Ginny walked towards him, wearing dark jeans and a halter. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she was carrying a tray of food. She grinned at him as she sat down, staring behind her at her mother who was feeding her family.

Ginny brushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled. "See? It's not as bad as you're thinking it would have been."

"Your brothers are staring," Draco said quietly.

Sure enough, Charlie and Ron were gazing over into the yard at them. Draco smirked at them and suddenly pulled Ginny against him, his tongue invading her mouth. As she grasped her boyfriend, she heard her brothers shouting for their mother, cursing frantically. Ginny giggled and looked up at him.

"That wasn't a good idea," she muttered, glancing behind her as Arthur came towards them. "Shit," she hissed, burying her head in Draco's chest.

"Ginny, dear, why are Charlie and Ron so upset?" His father asked in a light tone.

His daughter picked up her head and smiled. "I don't know, Dad. You know how they get."

Mr. Weasley nodded slightly and glanced at Draco. "My boy, I haven't had a chance to talk with you. Would you like for me to show you around the Burrow?"

_No, thank you, sir._

"Thank you, sir," Draco smirked, standing up.

Ginny sighed as Ron came over to her. "He's not going to last," he sniggered.

* * *

They ended up in Ginny's bedroom oddly enough during the course of his tour. The walls were off-white with tiny pink flowers, her bed was in the corner, and there was a table next to it with a lamp. Draco looked around quickly and watched Ginny's father closely, mentally preparing himself for any questions he might be asked.

"Do you love my daughter?" Arthur asked him.

Draco was caught off guard by the question, but nodded briskly.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"She's been through a lot…"

"I'm aware…"

Arthur smiled and scratched his head, took off his glasses and cleaned them. In was only when he placed them back on that he said, "What are your plans, Mr. Malfoy?"

"My plans? What do you mean?"

"Well," Arthur said thoughtfully, "do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

* * *

Draco came back within the hour and sat back down beside Ginny. His girlfriend watched him closely when he hadn't said anything about the talk with her father. She settled against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have a nice talk?" Ginny asked finally.

Draco sighed and twisted her hair in between his fingers. "It went fine."

Ginny sat up and blinked at him. "You sound unsure. What did my father say to you?"

Draco shrugged. "Not much, just the usual, you know."

"No, I don't know," said Ginny skeptically. "So, my lovely boyfriend, why don't you enlighten me."

_You're cornered now, I assure you_, the little voice in Draco's head hummed in his ear.

"He asked me if I planned on marrying you."

* * *

Inside, the Burrow was warm and cozy. Molly had the tea going, Bill and Charlie were playing Wizards Chess, Ron and Harry were playing cards, and Hermione was upstairs with Luna, going over summer homework. Arthur had appeared in the hallway by the door, his hand reaching for a cloth to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"It's maddening out there!" exclaimed Molly's husband with a sigh. He sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and looked at his wife. "You know, Molly, I had a chat with our daughter's boyfriend before."

Molly dropped the cup she was holding, it shattered onto the counter, causing questions from the living room. She turned slowly to face Arthur, her eyes worried.

"Oh, Arthur, please tell me that you didn't embarrass the boy."

"I only asked him one simple question, Molly."

With her hands on her hips, Molly said, "What did you say to him?"

Feeling as if the room was growing hot, Arthur unbuttoned the top part of his shirt at the neck. He looked down, feeling his wife's glare burning into his skull.

"I just asked him if he was planning on marrying Ginny, that's all," Arthur exclaimed, blinking at his wife.

"Ginny is going to…"

"YOU SAID WHAT TO HIM?" came the thunderous voice of their daughter from outside. The back door slammed and things around the house shook, and little Ginny Easley looked at her father with fury. "What were you thinking?"

Molly's eyes widened at her child's tone, but she didn't stop her from screaming. Instead, she saw the four new heads poking out from the living room, and two from the stairs; her glare sent them away in an instant.

"Ginny, I was only trying to help you," her father explained. "He seems good for you."

There was a deafening silence through the Burrow, except for the abrupt clearing on a throat. Draco appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and he looked around worried.

"I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble," he said dolefully.

"You didn't do anything," said Ginny, reaching behind her to grab his hand and pull him closer to her.

"Ginny, we know how much Draco means to you," Molly said quietly. "We just want to make sure you're being taken care of."

"I am," said Ginny. "But I don't need you two trying to pick my husband for me, is that understood?"

Both of her parents nodded in agreement.

Draco grinned and nudged Ginny slightly.

"Oh, well, I have some news." Ginny said, her eyes glistening. "Draco's asked me to move in with him after my final year at Hogwarts."

Inside the living room, four boys heard the distinct sound of china breaking once more.


	13. Come To An End

**Chapter 13 – Come To An End**

Ginny sat cross-legged, reading _The Daily Prophet_, and sipping coffee when there was noise within the fireplace. Soon enough, he came into view, covered in soot and ash. He stood and brushed himself off as best his could and grinned lopsided at her as he sat down next to her.

"You aren't kissing me," Ginny said, moving back as he leaned in.

"Why not?" Draco asked, pouting.

"You're covered in something. I think you need to shower first."

With a wicked grin, Draco scooped her up and proceeded to the bathroom, with Ginny squealing all the way. When he kicked open the door to the main room, he shut it and placed her on the floor.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered, his gray eyes lustful.

Ginny scowled and did what she was told, undoing the buttons of her blouse with deliberate slowness, a smile on her lip, her eyes dancing as she stared at him. Slipping the material off her shoulders she watched him twitch uncomfortably as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him against her.

"Are you sure you don't just want to have your way with me in the shower?" she asked haughtily, leaning in to kiss his ear.

He shuddered and kissed her fiercely, nipping at her bottom lip as he pressed her into the sink, his hands gripping underneath her skirt until she moaned against his mouth. He fisted a hand in her hair and started to kiss her neck now, his fingers reaching to turn on the water. When the steam began to rise, he picked up his girlfriend and stepped into the tub, but not before discarding his clothing.

Ginny gasped, her fingers tangling in his wet, blond hair. She felt the water soaking her body, his hands roaming, and her hands shaking as they reached to grip his shoulders.

"Turn around," he demanded huskily. "And hand me the soap."

Ginny sighed and followed his instructions. She shut her eyes when she felt his hands come over her breasts, the sponge he was using slid over her skin, making her flinch. When his hands slid against her thigh, the sponge was forgotten as his lips crashed down on hers, his hands coming up to cradle her face.

"I love you," he said over the rush of water. "Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, all the noises around Ginny stopped and she said nothing.

* * *

Ron had been called out of the meeting early and was not happy. As he entered his office, his eyes fell on Hermione, and she grinned at him from her spot in his chair. She brushed her hand through her brown hair and rested her chin on her hand. 

"They said it was an emergency…" Ron started.

"Oh, it is," said the brunette as she stood. She was wearing a low-cut top and a skirt that showed quite a bit of leg. She stepped closer to him and watched him closely. "You're sweating, Ronald."

Ron swallowed and said, "You're standing a little too close, Mione."

"I am?" Hermione smiled as she suddenly pressed her lips to his. "I hadn't noticed."

As she stepped away from him, Ron blinked at her, a goofy smile on his face. "W-w-what was that for?"

Hermione grinned. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay…" Ron said nervously. He put the papers he was holding down and leaned against the desk. "So, what is it you have to tell me, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger smiled slowly at him. "A long time ago I fell in love with a boy, and I just wanted to let him know that before I accepted a job offer in America."

"Mione…" Ron stepped closer to her and took her in his arms. "Mione, I love you too, you know that. I've never wanted to say it because there was never a good time."

She smiled, her eyes blurry as she rested her cheek on his chest. "I'll write you everyday."

"Will you?" He wondered.

Hermione snorted. "Please, with no homework to do, I need something to keep me busy."

* * *

She sat down on their bed and blinked at him as he came out of the bathroom. It had been a few minutes of silence since the proposal and she expected him to be angry that she hadn't answered him. Instead, she watched him sit at his writing desk and scribble on a piece of parchment. 

"I'd appreciate a response sometime soon, Ginevra," Draco said softly.

Ginny looked up at him. "You called me…"

"Ginny…"

"You can't just spring this on me!" said the redhead hotly.

"Spring this on you? Ginny, we've been talking about getting married for months!" replied Draco arrogantly. "I just expected a quicker answer."

"I love you," Ginny whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "It's just a lot to take in, but of course, yes of course I'll marry you."

Draco grinned and kissed her gently. "I love you, Weasley."

* * *

His mouth touched hers gently as the music began to play and the crowd dispersed. Congratulations were shouted around them and Ginny grinned as her family took turns hugging her and Draco. She watched as Harry and Luna conversed at the guest table they were assigned to. 

When he stood and walked closer to her and she grinned as he leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek. "You look lovely, Ginny," he whispered.

"Thank you, Harry," she said. "Luna looks nice. When is she due?"

"In a few weeks, actually," replied Harry, scratching the back of his neck. "She's been great through it all."

Ginny nodded. "She's tough."

Draco had come up from behind her and kissed the top of her head. "Hello Potter," he said coolly.

Harry extended a hand. "You're a lucky bastard, Malfoy."

"So are you. How's Luna's pregnancy going?"

"She's doing well," Harry said. "She's having a easy time with it."

Draco frowned. "Can I steal her away for a few moments?" He asked and took hold of his wife's hand.

Ginny took his hand as he pulled her closer as a slow, mellifluous song began. She shut her eyes as they moved, and his hands twisted in her hair, his breath skidded across her cheek.

"I love you so much," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled and brushed his lips against her ear.

"We finally got our dance."

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
